


Kiss Me Under The Parasitic Plant, Baby

by SittingInACoffeeShop



Series: December Prompt List [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, December Fanfic Challenge, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is critical over silly things, Happy Husbands, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Fashion Sense, Richie Tozier's Thick Thighs Saves Lives, Soft Husbands, and he wouldn't have him any other way, but Richie loves him anyway, he's HIS bitchy critical little husband okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop
Summary: “I mean, did you know that mistletoe is a parasitic plant?”“Seriously?”“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. “It clings to trees and sucks up the water and nutrients that the tree needs to- why are you staring at me like that?”Richie was just smiling at him, but he couldn’t help it. He was just so cute.December Prompt ListDay 1: Mistletoe
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: December Prompt List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Kiss Me Under The Parasitic Plant, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I made a December Prompt List that I’ve been meaning to follow at least a little but I’ve been getting distracted with other things. So...this fic is four days late.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great November and that you all are having a wonderful December so far!

Eddie stared up at the mistletoe decorating the ceiling above the luxurious king-sized bed. He sat on the squashy mattress and ran his hand along the velvet, dark red comforter.

He inspected the clothes Richie had picked out for that night. They looked very...Richie.

Obnoxious. Loud. Colorful.

They were laid out on the dresser: a black “ugly” sweater littered with a rainbow winter design and a big, sparkly, rainbow Christmas tree in the center; paired with fitted black jeans.

The latter part of the outfit always drove Eddie wild. They fit his long legs and glorious thighs perfectly. And Eddie couldn’t wait to see him flounce around on stage wearing them, completely in his element telling jokes and making people laugh.

Eddie had never been to Las Vegas before, nor had he ever really had much interest in visiting, but they were only there for a few days so Richie could perform a couple stand-up shows. So, even if Eddie absolutely hated it, it wasn’t a huge deal.

The setup in their hotel room looked awfully promising, topped off with a large window that displayed a great view of the buzzing city. The current decorations were quite festive to the season...though _some_ of the decorative choices were a little corny and bothered him.

He was all for classics, but come on, _mistletoe?_

“Like the digs, Eds?” Richie asked as he walked out of the bathroom. “Shower’s all yours, babe.”

“Thanks. Do people still say ‘digs?’” Eddie asked.

“I do. Digs,” Richie stated, walking up to the large bed.

“You sound like an old man trying to be hip,” Eddie said.

“Mmm, I’m the hippest out of the two of us. One day you’re gonna have to accept that,” Richie said before dropping the towel from around his waist to reveal his completely bare ass.

Not that that was anything new. They had been together long enough that they would just drop trou without even thinking twice about it.

“Mhm, whatever you say,” Eddie stood from the bed and started for the bathroom, delivering a loud smack to Richie’s ass as he went.

Richie yelped a little in surprise, but recovered quickly.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” he said, jogging over.

Eddie’s expression showed confusion, but it smoothed out once Richie’s lips planted firmly onto his own.

Eddie hummed a bit into the kiss, bringing his hand up to run his fingers lightly through Richie’s hair.

“What was that for?” Eddie chuckled once they separated.

“Mistletoe,” Richie replied simply.

Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled away, “Oh yes, the most basic of all Christmas decorations. They couldn’t have gone with something a little different?”

“Like what?” Richie asked, falling back onto the bed.

“I don’t know, like paper lanterns or something. Anything but mistletoe! It’s like they didn’t even _try. ‘_ Hey, this is the couple’s suite and it’s the holidays, I know! Let’s hang mistletoe above the bed!’”

Richie wasn’t sure who Eddie was impersonating...the entire hotel staff, he guessed. But he just smiled as he watched and listened to his husband walk around gathering his clothes and rant about corny holiday decorations.

“I mean, did you know that mistletoe is a parasitic plant?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. “It clings to trees and sucks up the water and nutrients that the tree needs to- why are you staring at me like that?”

Richie was just smiling at him, but he couldn’t help it. He was just so cute.

“What?” Eddie’s shoulders relaxed from where they had begun hiking up closer to his ears; they always did that when he ranted on and on about something. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry, I’m being so fucking negative. I’m...the room is great, really. I’m sorr-”

“Come kiss me under the parasitic plant, baby,” Richie purred, waggling his eyebrows.

Eddie paused for a moment before sputtering out a laugh.

He walked closer to his husband, who was lounging on the bed and still completely in the nude.

Eddie crawled up onto the bed and hovered over him, providing the soft, passionate kisses he was so obviously craving...if his grabby-hands just a couple seconds prior were any indication.

Eddie hummed into his mouth as Richie brought a large hand up to his neck. It was nuts how such a simple act still sent a thrum of excitement and delight through him.

Their actions became more fervid as the impromptu make-out session continued. Eddie could feel Richie’s rising dick as it bobbed and brushed against his inner thigh.

They needed to stop before this got out of hand and ended up in Richie running late...again.

But he couldn’t leave Richie lying there at half-mast. That would just be cruel.

Or...something like that. Eddie honestly just wanted to swallow his husband’s dick right then and there.

Eddie lightly bit and pulled on Richie’s bottom lip before sinking down and taking the whole length in his mouth.

Richie’s forehead creased as his brows pulled together. His mouth gaped open toward the ceiling as his dick was consumed by the warm, slick cavern of Eddie’s mouth.

He would never not be in awe at how his husband could take his entire length into his mouth like this. It was incredible. It was amazing. It was-

Richie released a loud moan as an intense, burning pleasure bloomed throughout his belly. And it only intensified as Eddie looked up at him with those soft, doe eyes of his. Richie’s glasses had been slipping down his nose but he could still see that sweet, sweet face he loved and adored oh so much.

Richie breathed in sharply.

“F-fuck, Ed-Eddie...I’m...” Richie said breathlessly.

Eddie kept his lips wrapped like the pro that he was, but grabbed tightly onto Richie’s thick, plentiful thighs as a way to say, “It’s okay.”

Richie only lasted a few more seconds before releasing into Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie slurped off of Richie’s dick and used his hands to pump him through the rest of the orgasm. Richie was practically vibrating from the sheer pleasure and intensity.

Eddie kept his hands wrapped around the length even as it went flaccid, the muscle no longer so painfully tight and hard against his palms.

“That was the best blow job underneath the parasitic plant I've ever gotten,” Richie breathed out after a couple minutes of coming down from his high.

“Gotten a lot of those, have ya?” Eddie joked.

Richie smiled, taking another long breath to collect himself before looking down, “Still hate mistletoe?”

“Yes, but you know, they could really start to grow on me if _this_ was involved.”

“ _Grow_ on you? Was that a plant pun?” Richie’s crooked smile widened.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Hopefully your jokes are better during your show tonight, because that was fucking lame.”

That’s right. His show.

Richie’s head flopped back onto the pillows as Eddie crawled off the bed.

Richie had about forty minutes before he absolutely _needed_ to be walking out the door.

And he probably needed to shower again.

“Well, you coming?” Eddie asked at the bathroom door.

Richie hopped off the bed.

“Does this mean we can hang mistletoe over our bed at home?” Richie asked as he walked past Eddie and into the bathroom.

“Not a chance,” Eddie said, smacking his husband’s still-bare ass again before following him inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> They love each other, your honor.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://itjammy.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs) 🔞


End file.
